In The World We Live In
by Dragon Omega
Summary: New guests arrive at Ash's house. Warning:Contains violence, alchohol use, language, and some sexual reference. Rated R. Some Brock bashing.


In the World We Live In A Pokemon FanFic by Dragon Omega  
  
Disclaimer-You should know the drill. I own nothing but my own characters. If you're reading this you should know whom I don't own. If not, then why are you reading this? Get a clue.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
They Fell From the Sky.  
  
It was another fine day in Pallet Town. Ash and his friends were relaxing in the sun without a care in the world. They have taken a break from Pokemon training so they can rejuvenate their "batteries." They all seem to be enjoying the sun.except for the three ominous shadows not far off from Professor Oak's lab. You should know who THEY are.  
  
Jessie-Prepare for trouble.  
  
James-And make it double.  
  
Jessie-to pro.  
  
DO-SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth face fault  
  
Jessie-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?  
  
DO-I'm Dragon Omega, the author of this mother fucking fanfic, and the most foul-mouthed mother fucking fanfic author in all mother fucking existence!  
  
James-Ho.  
  
DO-You're not supposed to mother fucking be in this mother-fucking chapter yet motherfuckers!  
  
Team Rocket-Umm.okay.  
  
Team Rocket leaves. DO flies of mumbling  
  
....................................  
  
Ash-Ah! This is the life. The sun, the sammitches, and the bitches.  
  
Misty-I am deeply offended by your remark, Ash!  
  
Ash-So sue me, bitch.  
  
Misty-I'm telling your mom! Ash-Go ahead. I need another sammitch anyway.  
  
Brock-You two stop that! You're friends. You shouldn't be arguing.  
  
Ash&Misty-SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PUSSY!  
  
Brock assumes a fetal position under the lawn chair he was sitting in  
  
Brock- (mumbling) I'm not a pussy.  
  
Ash-Whatever, woman.  
  
Brock- (whimpering) I'm not a woman!  
  
Brock runs away crying  
  
Brock-I need to go cook or clean something!  
  
Misty-Great, Ash, now he won't stop crying for hours.  
  
Ash-Pussy deserved it.  
  
Misty-You know how sensitive Brock is, especially since the Ivy incident.  
  
Ash-You mean Professor Ivy?  
  
Misty-No, I mean the poison ivy incident. Remember? You told him that if he rubbed himself down with lubricant it would go away. Ash-Oh, THAT ivy incident. he, he.  
  
Misty-Hey, Ash, do you hear that loud noise?  
  
Ash-No. What's it sound like, woman?  
  
Misty-It sounds like something.Falling!  
  
Ash and Misty run inside  
  
A crash is heard a heard a minute later  
  
Misty-what the hell was that?  
  
Ash-I don't know.  
  
Brock-I don't know either but it disturbed my cleaning!  
  
Ash and Misty face fault  
  
Just then Ash's mom walks in wearing a bathrobe  
  
Ash's Mom-Ash, honey. Do you know what that noise was?  
  
Ash-No, mom, I don't.  
  
Professor Oak walks in, buttoning his shirt  
  
Ash-Hey, Professor, when did you get here?  
  
Prof. Oak-Umm.just a few minutes ago.  
  
Ash's mom giggles  
  
Ash is the only one oblivious as to what's really going on  
  
Prof. Oak-I think we should go check and see what caused that noise.  
  
Everyone Else-Right!  
  
Everyone files out the door  
  
Ash-What the hell is that!?  
  
Brock-It looks like a huge coffin.  
  
Ash-Nobody asked you, woman.  
  
Brock assumes a fetal position  
  
Prof. Oak-It appears that the lid of whatever this is transparent. Let's take a look and see what's inside.  
  
Everyone looks inside to see a teenage girl sleeping  
  
She was wearing a green turtle neck with puffy sleeves, a pair of blue jeans, and had her long, blonde hair back in a ponytail.  
  
They backed away as the lid began to open  
  
The girl began to wake up  
  
She gasps and sits up  
  
Girl-Where am I?  
  
Ash-You're in the Pokemon world.  
  
Girl-The what?  
  
Prof. Oak-The Pokemon world. A planet containing cute little critters used as a form of entertainment.  
  
The girl looks around worried  
  
Girl-Where are they?  
  
Misty-The Pokemon?  
  
Girl-No, my friends were traveling with me.  
  
????-Here I am!  
  
A big basketball size yellow ball with two eyes and a mouth comes bouncing up to the girl  
  
Ash-Is that a Pokemon?  
  
Girl-No, it's one of my friends, Vic.  
  
Vic jumps into the girl's arms  
  
Girl-Where's Zeitgeist, Vic.  
  
Vic-When we landed he went to scout the terrain. You know how he is.  
  
Girl-Yes, but you know him better than I do. You're his partner after all.  
  
Vic-Correct you are, Julia! According to my scanners he should be getting back here in about a standard minute.  
  
Julia-At least he didn't get too far.  
  
Ash-Excuse me, but what the heck's going on?  
  
Julia turns towards the group  
  
Julia-Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you guys were there. I suppose we should tell them who we are, where we're from and why we're here, shouldn't we, Vic?  
  
Vic-We should also wait for Zeit to get here.  
  
Julia-Hmmm.you're right.  
  
Julia turns back towards the group  
  
Julia-Do you know where we can stay until he gets back?  
  
Ash's Mom-Well, you could stay with us I suppose.  
  
Julia-We wouldn't be imposing would we?  
  
Ash-No, just watch out for Pikachu when he's been drinking.  
  
.......................................  
  
A lone figure walks in a field of grass  
  
His long silver hair and long black coat billow in the wind  
  
His chest plate glimmers in the sunlight  
  
He ran without a sound  
  
He suddenly stops and looks to his right and sees a wild Rattata  
  
The Rattata suddenly charges with a Quick Attack  
  
Rattata-RATTATA!  
  
The silver-haired man doesn't try to avoid the attack but instead grabs the Rattata while it was still in the air  
  
The Rattata tries to break free, but slowly stops moving  
  
????-Oops! I accidentally absorbed its soul.  
  
Random Pokemon Fan-RATTATA! NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
DO lands in front of said fan  
  
DO-Get your mother fucking ass outta here, Pokefan Bob!  
  
Pokefan Bob-But he killed Rattata!  
  
DO-It was a mother fucking accident, bitch.  
  
Pokefan Bob-But it still wasn't fair! Rattata was cut down in his prime.  
  
Pokefan Bob slowly turns and walks out of the fic  
  
DO flies off once again  
  
The silver-haired man just stands there then turns and walks away  
  
.......................................  
  
Everyone is sitting inside Ash's house  
  
Julia-I thought you said he should be back soon?  
  
Vic-He should be.unless he ran into a snag.  
  
Misty-Excuse me, but who are we waiting for?  
  
Julia turns towards Misty  
  
Julia-We're waiting for our friend, Zeitgeist. He's the most important member of our group.  
  
Ash-He's your leader?  
  
Vic-Not by a long shot. I'm the brains of this outfit, being a genetically engineered bio-organism whose soul purpose is to supply my counterpart with technical information.  
  
Julia-Zeitgeist is our fighter, my protector I guess.  
  
Brock-You "guess?"  
  
Julia looks at her hands  
  
Julia-You see, I'm not from the same place that Zeitgeist and Vic are from.  
  
Julia stops and continues to stare at her hands  
  
Julia-We should wait for Zeitgeist to get here. This would be easier to explain.  
  
Ash's Mom-If that's what you want to do then that's fine with us.  
  
Vic stares up at Julia, concerned  
  
In Vic's Mind-Poor Julia.  
  
Several minutes went by  
  
Ash-Hey, did you hear that?  
  
Misty-Hear what?  
  
Everyone stands quietly for a second  
  
A rustling noise is made outside  
  
Ash-There it is again!  
  
Brock-It's sounds like it's coming from outside.  
  
Ash-Thank you, Captain Obvious.  
  
Brock- (whimper) Quit being mean.  
  
Prof. Oak-Enough you two. Let's go see what it is.  
  
Everyone Else-Right!  
  
Everyone files outside  
  
Vic-My scanners are picking up three organic life forms over there.  
  
????-HAHAHA!  
  
Team Rocket appears from behind a giant "bush"  
  
Jesse-Prepare for trouble!  
  
Ash-Not again.  
  
James-And make it double!  
  
Misty-Here we go.  
  
Jesse-To protect the world from devastation!  
  
James-To unite all peoples within our nation!  
  
Jesse-To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
  
James-To extend our reach to the stars above!  
  
Jesse-Jesse!  
  
James-James!  
  
Jesse-Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!  
  
James-Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth jumps on the platform  
  
Meowth-Meeeeeeowth, that's right!  
  
Julia-Kitty!  
  
Everyone but Julia face faults  
  
Everyone gets back up  
  
Meowth-Hurl insults, eh?  
  
Meowth jumps at Julia  
  
Meowth-Fury Swipes!  
  
Misty-Watch out!  
  
Julia screams and puts her hands up  
  
Just as Meowth is about to reach her he gets hit from the left by an energy beam  
  
Meowth crashes into a tree  
  
Jesse-What the hell was that?!  
  
Julia opens her eyes and puts down her arms  
  
She looks in the direction where the beam came from  
  
Standing in the tree was the man with the silver hair  
  
Julia smiles  
  
Julia-Zeitgeist!  
  
Ash-That's him?!  
  
Jesse-How dare you attack the famous Team Rocket! Your ass is ours! Get em, Arbok!  
  
Arbok-Chaaarrrrbok!  
  
Zeitgeist jumps into the air as Arbok slams into the tree branch  
  
He lands right in front of Julia, facing towards Team Rocket (minus Meowth)  
  
James-Go! Weezing!  
  
Weezing-Wweeeezziinngg!!  
  
James-Use your Sludge Attack!  
  
Weezing spews the sludge at Zeitgeist, but he quickly grabs Julia and dodges it  
  
James-Follow up with a Smokescreen Attack!  
  
Weezing begins to emit a thick cloud of smoke  
  
Everyone but Vic and Zeitgeist begin coughing Zeitgeist performs a flying kick at Weezing, causing it to fly into James who flies ten meters backwards into the bushes  
  
Zeitgeist stands up and stares at Jessie  
  
Jesse- (growl) Arbok! Poison Sting Attack!  
  
Arbok-Crraaarbok!  
  
Arbok launches hundreds of poison needles at Zeitgeist  
  
Zeitgeist dodges all of them  
  
Jesse- (to self) who is this guy? (out loud) Arbok! Use your Wrap Attack!  
  
Arbok-Craaaarbok!  
  
Arbok jumps out of the tree and lunges toward Zeitgeist  
  
Julia-Zeitgeist, look out!  
  
Zeitgeist stares at the giant snake as it gets closer to him  
  
As Arbok is about reach him, he kicks Arbok high into the air  
  
Then he jumps up to Arbok's level and kicked Arbok towards Jesse  
  
Jesse-AAAHHHHHH!  
  
Arbok smashes into Jesse who smashes into James and Weezing  
  
Meowth is just getting back up  
  
Moewth-What the.  
  
The rest of Team Rocket crashes into Meowth  
  
Team Rocket-LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Team Rocket disappears in the sky  
  
Everyone except Julia and Vic are staring at Zeitgeist  
  
Ash-He's on our side, right?  
  
Julia-Zeitgeist!  
  
Vic-Where have you been? You should have been here an hour ago!  
  
Zeitgeist-Forgive me, but I had some delays during my scouting trip.  
  
Vic-That's all right, I forgive ya!  
  
Zeitgeist looks over to Ash and his friends  
  
He slowly floats down to the ground  
  
Just as he lands Julia runs up and hugs him  
  
Zeitgeist stares down at her  
  
Zeitgeist-And what is this for?  
  
Julia-Hmm?  
  
She looks up into his eyes  
  
They stare at each other for a moment until Julia lets go, blushing  
  
Julia-No reason, I just missed you.  
  
Zeitgeist-But if missed me then you did have a reason.How.exactly does someone miss someone else?  
  
Everyone Else-Eh?  
  
Everyone sweat drops then face faults  
  
Vic's right eye twitches  
  
Vic-The boy is hopeless.  
  
Julia-Very.  
  
.......................................  
  
Inside Ash's house  
  
Brock-Muffins are ready!  
  
Misty-Ya!  
  
Everyone except Zeitgeist sits down and starts to eat  
  
Professor Oak sips on some coffee  
  
Pikachu waddles in to the room  
  
Ash-Hey, Pikachu! I was wondering when you were gonna wake up.  
  
Pikach-Pika pi chu? (What the fuck are you talking about?)  
  
Brock-You missed all the excitement. I told you that you shouldn't have slept in.  
  
Pikachu-Pi pika pi chu chu. (Shut the hell up you gay fag.)  
  
Pikachu waddles towards Zeitgeist and looks up at him  
  
Zeitgeist-What is this little organism?  
  
Pikachu-Pikachu? Pikachu? (Or what? Orgasm?)  
  
Prof. Oak-That's Pikachu. He's a Pokemon.  
  
Zeitgeist-A what?  
  
Prof. Oak-A Pokemon or Pocket Monster. They live and wander around the world. Some are trained as pets, used to fight or even travel on.  
  
Zeitgeist-So they're beasts of burden?  
  
Zeitgeist stares back down at Pikachu  
  
Zeitgeist-It seems highly unlikely. Its body can't hold that much.  
  
Everyone except Zeitgeist sweat drops  
  
Pikachu-Pikachu.(Where did they get this moron?)  
  
Zeitgeist-And it doesn't look like a very pleasant looking organism.  
  
Pikachu-Pika! Pi pika pi chu, pi! (Hey! You're no box of chocolates yourself, bitch!)  
  
Zeitgeist-Which means you must be a fighter!  
  
Vic-And we have ourselves a winner here people.  
  
Zeitgeist-I am?  
  
Everyone face faults  
  
Julia-That was sarcasm, Zeitgeist.  
  
Zeitgeist-Oh.Victory, what is "sarcasm?"  
  
Vic-Sarcasm is a comment used as blatant humor or slander against a person or thing.  
  
Brock- (to Vic) so your full name is Victory?  
  
Vic-Victory is my CODE NAME. I was always called by my code name until we met Julia.  
  
Brock-Really? But that sounds like such a cool name.  
  
Ash-You wouldn't know "cool" if it bit you on the ass, Brock.  
  
Brock- (whimpering) That's not true.  
  
Ash-Hey, Pikachu! Get over here.  
  
Pikachu waddles towards the table and jumps on it  
  
Ash smells Pikachu's breath  
  
Ash- (in disgust) Blakk! Pikachu! You've been drinking again, haven't you?!  
  
Pikachu-Pi Chu! Pikachu pi chu pi? (Well, duh?) Why do you think I didn't leave your room tell now, you dumb ass!  
  
For good measure, Pikachu gives Ash the one-fingered salute  
  
Everyone except Pikachu and Zeitgeist- (Gasp!)  
  
Ash's Mom-Well that's not very nice!  
  
Ash-Time out, Pikachu!  
  
Ash points towards his room  
  
Pikachu craps on the table then walks away  
  
Vic-That's one disobedient rodent.  
  
Ash-I told you that you should watch out for Pikachu when he's drunk.  
  
Ash stares at his muffin  
  
Ash-.yuck.  
  
Misty-What is it, Ash?  
  
Ash points down at the muffin  
  
Everyone looks at it  
  
Zeitgeist-.Is that.excrement?  
  
Vic-Ew.Pokecrap.  
  
Brock-Lovely.now I have to clean this up.  
  
Julia pushes her muffin away  
  
Julia- (meekly) I think I just lost my appetite.  
  
Vic-I'll have it!  
  
Vic pounces on the hapless muffin and utterly devours it  
  
Everyone stares at Vic super deformed  
  
Vic-Mmmmm.delish!  
  
Brock-.oh.kay.  
  
Ash-Pikachu should eventually sober up in a couple of hours. In the meantime, you could tell us about yourselves.  
  
Julia-Well.um.  
  
Everyone one fell silent  
  
Misty pokes ash in the ribs  
  
Ash-What?  
  
Misty-Ask them where they're from!  
  
Julia-Well.  
  
Brock-Are you from Kanto or Johto?  
  
Julia-No.  
  
Julia begins to look nervous  
  
Misty-Are you from the Orange Islands?  
  
Julia-Where?  
  
Ash's Mom-People, don't grill her like that! She's scared and lost!  
  
Ash's Mom turns towards Julia  
  
Ash's Mom-Now sweetie, where do you live?  
  
Julia-Well, we don't live around here.  
  
Ash's Mom-Could you be a little more specific sweetie?  
  
Zeitgeist walks out of the shadowy corner and stands in front of everyone  
  
Zeitgeist-We are not from this planet.  
  
Everyone Except Zeitgeist, Vic, and Julia-WHAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Thank you for reading this to the very end. I'm not sure when chapter two will be up but I will try to make it soon. Any reviews are welcome, be they good or bad. 


End file.
